Four Words
by lilmickey2008
Summary: He could do almost anything that was thrown in front of him, but when it came to asking Miley these four words, the possible response from her is what scares him most.
1. Many Friendly Conversations

**AN: Well, this is a new side project that I have in mind. I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**Chapter One: Many Friendly Conversations**

Michael Harris sat in his cousin's Christian room, watching Christian play his XBOX 360. Michael told him that he had something on his mind that is worth his ear. He had to tell Christian because he is the only one, and that being in the same family of his that would give him a neutral answer, and opinion. Christian said that he wanted to hear what he had on his mind, but before Michael could tell him anything, Christian started up the video game console, and started playing, which frustrated the hell out of Michael, because what he had to say was really important. Christian sensed this. He paused the game that he was playing, and decided to see what was going on, or what was bothering his cousin.

"Dude, what is it?" Christian asked his cousin.

"Can you please turn off the game and listen to me?" Michael asked Christian once more. Christian slid off the bed that he was sitting on while playing the game, crossed the room, and shut off the system. Then he returned to the bed, and looked at his cousin.

"Okay, my friend, what is on your mind?" Christian asked him. Michael took a really deep breath before speaking.

"Man, Christian. Where do I begin?" Michael stated. He got up from the chair that he was sitting in, and began to walk around the room, almost as if he was a caged lion.

"Just let it come from the heart." Christian stated. Michael nodded his head, and began to find the words as he spoke once more.

"I have been with Miley for about a couple of years now, and I think that we are ready to take the next step." Michael said quickly.

"Okay, I assume that you are talking to me because this is going to be really important." Christian answered.

"Yeah, it is." Michael answered. "Look, I don't know how much time I have left, so I really need to know how she feels about me. The thing is, I am so scared that she is going to turn me down."

"You know that she really loves you, so what is the problem?" Christian asked him.

"What if she does not feel the same way after all of this time?" Michael asked sadly. "What if she is just with me for alterior motives for being with me?"

"If she does, then it will be like me and Sonny." Christian said. "You will find out what she really is, and you will kick her to the curb like a bad habit. If it is for real, then that is the woman that you should spend the rest of your life with."

"Are you sure?" Michael said.

"No, but that is something that you should bring up with Miley, not me." Christian smiled.

A subtle vibration interrupted the conversation between Michael and Christian. Michael reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the screen, and pulled up a message that was sent to him.

"Miley wants to talk to me." Michael answered. Christian noticed a concerned look on his face as Michael stared into his phone.

"What does she want to talk to you about?" Christian asked him.

"Beats me. It is important, as she says in the text." Michael told him.

"Okay, go and talk to her." Christian said.

"What am I going to tell to her?" Michael asked him.

"What the hell we have been talking about for the past few minutes." Christian all but screamed at him. "Go talk to her."

"Fine, I'll go and talk to her." Michael said, heading for the door. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, you will need it, my dear cousin." Christian said as Michael left the home.

* * *

As Michael was traveling back to his apartment, he wondered what Miley wanted to talk to him about. He was really nervous as to what he was going to say to her, and what she really wanted to talk about with him. So, before he even entered, he sat in his truck for a few minutes before he even decided on what he was going to do and say before he even entered the home. Well, after a few minutes of sitting in the truck, Michael exited the truck, and went inside, to face his girlfriend, who had some very important news of her own to tell him, and it was going to change everything.

* * *

Michael slowly entered the home, and quietly locked the front door. He sat his keys down, and walked towards the bedroom. He was taking his time, knowing that he really had to think about what he was going to tell her once they got face to face, and he wanted to brace himself for whatever she had to tell him.

"Michael? I am back here." Miley called. Michael took a deep breath, and opened the bedroom door, and was brought over to the bed by Miley. She sat him on the bed, and looked right into his eyes.

"Michael, I have something very important to tell you." Miley said silent to him.

"What is it?" Michael asked her as he was trying to disguise his voice to be a plain as possible. She stood up and began to walk around the room. She did so for a few minutes before she turned to face them.

"I got a call from Paramount Studios, and they want me to go and do a movie for them." Miley said.

"Wow, that is good news. Congratulations!" Michael smiled, giving her a hug and kiss. Those feelings were genuine, but she knew that she had something else to say.

"Thanks, but I will not go if you don't want me to, and if you have something for me, I will stay." Miley said. Michael contemplated speaking up now, but this was big, and not worth taking away from her moment.

"No, you should go and do this. This is something that may never happen again for you." Michael said.

"Thanks." Miley said, giving him a kiss. She got up, and went into the other room. Michael just sat there, thinking that he had just dodged a fatal bullet. Of course, was this decision, or lack thereof in this instance, was that going to cause him some sort of trouble in the future?

* * *

**AN: Okay, I hope that this is good enough for you faithful readers out there. The next chapter is going to be up soon, and Miley is going to have a big surprise for Michael. What is it? Stay tuned to see what else is going to happen!**


	2. A Change of Venue

**AN: Well, here is my new chapter of my new story. As I stated last time, a situation is going to arise between Michael and Miley. Keep reading to see what is going to happen. It will be interesting to say the least.**

**Chapter Two: A Change of Venue**

Michael laid there, staring at the dark sheet that was his ceiling. Miley was asleep peacefully right next to him, and as Michael's glance went over to her, he could not help but to smile. Then as he laid there and thought about it for a moment, he smiled quickly disappeared as he remembered what he was awake for. He was unable to sleep because he knew what was awaiting him. The woman that he loved Miley was going to be leaving soon, to go to shoot a movie. Miley was really excited about doing this, because she told almost everybody about it. She really was going to be doing something that she wanted to do for her entire life. Michael was being supportive, as a good boyfriend should be, but he had alterior motives for doing so. He wanted her to be happy, and when she came back, maybe she would love to hear what he had to say. Then again, with the fact that he was really nervous when it came to important decisions about their relationship, he became really nervous when he had to make such an important decision.

He couldn't take anything any more. He quietly slid off the sheets that were covering him and Miley, and tip toed towards the bathroom, closing the door silently behind him. Michael ran the water so it would get warm enough for him, and splashed himself in the face with it. He dried his hands and face, and stared at the mirror, looking at himself. He could not help but laugh as a certain thought ran through his mind.

_You survived a bullet in the head when you were barely three years old. You took on some of the most deadly demons and warriors in this galaxy. You have done things no one on this earth have done, and live, mind you. Here you are, contemplating asking Miley something really important and something that will change your relationship even further, and you choked. Really, man._

_**I know.**_

_You have to do something now, or you might lose the woman that you love forever._

_**I KNOW.**_

_You are not going to do something now, most likely because you are afraid of if she will say no._

_**I KNOW!**_

"Michael?" Miley asked in a sleepy but obviously concerned voice. Michael sighed and opened the door, seeing Miley standing there wearing only one of his t-shirt's while she rubbed some sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, what is it Miley?" Michael asked.

"Is everything alright? You have not been sleeping well lately." Miley asked.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. That's all." Michael answered.

"Is there anything that you want to talk about?" Miley asked him once more.

"No, I just need to get some sleep." Michael lied. Miley knew Michael long enough to know that whenever he got like this, there was probably something that was really bothering him. That, or he wanted to ask her something but he was too nervous to do so. Miley knew that there was something on his mind, but she brushed it off, knowing that he could not keep it to himself for very long anyway.

Michael put Miley into bed, and watched her fall asleep. Michael laid next to her, watching her sleep for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

It was almost two weeks later when it came time for Miley to leave on her movie shoot. Michael watched as Miley was almost unable to keep the excitment to herself. He loved seeing her really happy, but it almost pained him to know that she was going to be leaving him for a long time...

He hated doing this. Michael had to drive Miley to the airport so she could fly out to where the movie was being shot. Most of the car ride, Miley was silent because she wanted him to say something to her. Michael did not say anything because he was too nervous to do so. The most important thing to him was for Miley to acomplish her dream, and he had to be supportive, even if that meant that he would risk losing her.

He pulled into the airport parking lot, and helped get her bags out of the trunk. He carried them himself as they went into the airport, and waited as Miley went to buy her ticket. Michael sat there, and was almost very stoic as Miley sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Michael couldn't help but to stroke her hair as she breathed contently against him.

Then came the boarding call. Michael felt a lump get caught in his throat as Miley took her bags, and went to the boarding spot. As Miley was about to board the plane, Michael grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a tight hug. Miley was caught off guard at this, and broke away for a few moments, to see tears in his eyes.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Miley asked him. Michael's answer was to kiss her passionately.

"I love you, but please, Miley, be careful." Michael cried into her eyes.

"I will. I love you too." Miley said, tears falling of her own. Miley took her bags, and boared the plane.

Michael stood rooted to the spot as she watched the woman he loved fly away towards her dream. Miley found herself shedding tears of her own, while Michael was doing the same.

The only thing that Michael could do was to stand there, and cry silently. He probably just let the woman of his life fly right out of his life.

* * *

**AN: Gee, I wonder what Michael would ask Miley that is really important? Of course I know because I am typing this story. You readers will not find out for a little while. Thanksfor reading and stay tuned for more!**


	3. The Best Laid Secrets

**AN: As Michael gets used to Miley being gone, he receives some news that will make him do something really drastic. What will it be, and what will he do because of it?**

**Chapter Three: The Best Laid Secrets**

Sadly enough, Michael was getting used to being alone now. Miley was gone for a week, and he had gotten used to being by himself. As he was there in his home by himself, Michael remembered the first night by himself after Miley left. He went back home, and stayed there for the rest of the day. He did not talk to anybody, not his friends, and certainly not his family. All Michael did was sit there, and beat himself up for letting Miley leave. He did not get a chance to say what he really wanted to tell her, and that was really sad, because his two fears were these. One, what if Miley meets someone while shooting her movies, and decides to end their relationship? Two, what if something happens to her and he was not there to protect her? If either one of those happened to her, Michael will not be able to live with himself. He hated all of this misery that he was in, but the only one he has to blame for this is himself.

The thing was, Michael himself probably cost himself a true shot at happiness.

* * *

A few days later, Michael was sitting in his room, reading when someone knocked on his front door. He laid his book down, and went to see who it was. He looked out the peephole, and saw some familiar black hair, a Charger's jersey, and some jeans. Michael sighed, and contemplated not opening the door for her. He really did not need this right now.

"Open the door, jackass. I know that you are in there." Melody called.

_Just go home, I am not in the mood for this._ Michael thought.

"Come on. I just want to talk to you." Melody called. He contemplated not even answering her, but when he heard her fiddling with some keys and then the lock, Michael sighed, and opened the door. He watched her push past him, and taking a seat in the living room.

"I came to check on you, Charles is really worried, and even Marie told me to check on you." Melody said, kicking her feet up.

"Hello Melody, don't hesistate to kick your feet up." Michael said sarcastically, sitting across the table from her.

"Ever since Miley left, you seem to be down in the dumps. What is up?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Michael answered.

"Dude, you have to tell me something." Melody said. Michael took a deep breath, and then began to speak again.

"Melody, I do not know how much time I have left." Michael answered. "I feel that I could go at any moment, but I just wanted Miley to know how I really feel about her, but I kept my mouth shut so she can go and accomplish her dream."

"You have to tell her then, otherwise you might not ever get the chance to." Melody answered.

"I know that, but what if she rejects me?" Michael asked her.

"At least you would have told the girl that you love that you want to spend what ever is left of your life with her." Melody said with a smile.

Michael knew that she was right, but how was he going to do that?

* * *

The shrill ring tone of one of Miley's songs woke Michael up from a dreamless slumber, and he felt around in the dark for the phone. Once he had it in his hand, he saw it was Miley. Hell, he should of knew that from the ring tone he set it to be. He was immediately awake, and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" Michael answered in a still sleepy voice.

"Hey, Michael. How are you feeling?" Miley asked in a sweet tone of voice.

"Sleepy. But I am better now that I am talking to you." Michael answered.

"That's sweet." Miley smiled. Michael contemplated asking her something really important, but that should be done face to face, not over the phone. "Michael, I really miss you being out here with me."

"I miss you too. I miss the fact that you are not laying in bed next to me." Michael answered, feeling himself tear up.

"I know, but I have this sneaking feeling that you wanted to ask me something, right?" Miley asked. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing who Miley had talked to.

_I am so gonna kill Melody. _Michael thought. "No, why did you ask?"

"Oh." Miley answered in a disappointed tone. "Look, I have to head back to the set, so I will call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Michael said in a sad tone.

"Bye."

"Bye." Michael stated as Miley hung up.

"I love you..." Michael whispered as the phone laid in his hand and dead silence waved through the entire room.

* * *

Michael found himself sitting outside his apartment building, holding a small black box in his hand. He was not able to sleep, and when he was unable to sleep, he would start to think about things. Now that he was thinking about things, he had a decision to make. The black box in his hand and what was inside was for Miley, but he does not have the nerve to give it to her just yet. He has to work up the courage to give it to her.

Then out of nowhere, he felt a rush of anger hit him out of nowhere. This is dumb, he thought to himself, and he was dead on right. Here he was contemplating doing something that was going to change his life for the better, or for the worse, and he had the fear that it was not going to work. Michael fought various killer demons, and he survived a bullet to the head, but this here was giving him trouble? Fuck this. He had to do something about it, and he was going to do it right now. First, he was going to grab Melody, and bring her back here. Then he was going to fly out and confront Miley face to face, and he was going to ask her something that was on his mind this whole time.

He was going to ask Miley Stewart four words that were going to change their entire relationship.

* * *

**AN: Now the story is heading towards its finish. Michael is going to confront Miley, and finally ask her what he wanted to this whole time. What is it going to be? I am taking guesses, and the biggest hint is the story title itself. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Fight For Your Love One

**AN: Michael is heading out to Miley's movie set to confront her, and ask her something very important. Of course, will he do so is the question...**

**Chapter Four: Fight For Your Love One**

Melody was sound asleep in her bed when she felt a presence above her. She did not react at first, due to her being asleep and all, but when the presence did not move from the spot, she slowly opened her eyes, and saw a familiar set of blue eyes, and a full head of blonde hair. Melody did not scream or anything, she was still tired, but she did groan loudly as the figure moved out of the way, and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Michael, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Melody asked softly, but the anger was there in her voice.

"I needed your help with something." Michael asked, sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Since you are here, I take it that it can't wait until morning?" Melody asked him.

"No, it can't wait until morning." Michael answered.

"Fine, what do you want?" Melody asked him.

"Are you doing tomorrow?" Michael asked her.

"Get out of my room." Melody stated.

"Come on, don't be like-"

"Get out of my room." Melody stated again.

"I need your help-"

"I don't care. Get out of my room." Melody stated one last time.

"Look, I want you to go and sit at my house until I get back." Michael stated.

"Why? Where are you going?" Melody asked.

"I will explain when we get there. Get dressed." Michael answered, throwing some clothes at her.

"You are buying me breakfast for waking me up so early." Melody answered slipping on some clothes and staring at him.

"Melody, your hair is going out the door, maybe you should follow it." Michael said, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her towards the exit.

* * *

"Okay, now tell me, what is going on with you and Miley?" Melody answered as they drove towards his apartment.

"That is just it. I don't know what is going on with us." Michael answered.

"Is everything alright though?" Melody asked him.

"Yeah, everything is fine though, but I am worried about some things, though." Michael answered.

"Really? Like what?" Melody asked him again.

"I don't know how much time I have left." Michael said sadly. Melody knew what he meant, so she did not interrupt.

"I need to know where we stand, and I need to get an answer face to face." Michael told her.

"So you are going out to see her, and I am to watch your house, basically." Melody answered. Michael just nodded.

"Fine with me." Melody answered. "When do you head out there?"

"Now, my stuff is packed. Now I want you to just sit there and make sure everything is alright for me at my place." Michael answered.

"One question." Melody asked.

"What?"

"Can I eat what is in your fridge?" Melody asked in a serious tone.

Michael just growled under his breath.

* * *

Michael was on his plane to head out to where Miley was shooting her movie. Melody was all situated at home, and Michael was on a plane to a movie set. Michael could not wait to see her, especially because of what was on his mind. Michael really had to talk to her face to face, and what he had in store for Miley, well, that was something that could not be settled over the phone.

"Well, I am on a plane right now, there is no way to back out now." Michael sighed, getting nervous as he was getting close to the love of his life. He just hoped that things were going to go smoothly as he really was not thinking clearly about things. If he was, he would not be on a plane right now.

_Ah, whatever. I know that things are going to go just fine_. Michael thought as he dosed off to go to sleep.

* * *

Michael touched down in Miami at about 7 in the evening the next day. He was ready to go and get some sleep at his hotel room. Michael went exactly there, and checked in to the hotel room, and threw his suitcase on the adjoining bed. Now all he had to do was to think about how he was going to ask Miley those four words. There was no question as to if he wanted to, no sir. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, no matter how short of a time that was. He was not afraid of death until this situation came into his mind. Now he was worried that he was not going to get the chance to see Miley again, but now he was determined to. He HAD to, for him and for Miley especially. No matter the cost.

* * *

Michael knew exactly where they were shooting the movie, and he decided to pay the set a visit. Problem was, he was a bit of a celebrity. People knew that he was dating Miley, and that the young couple was serious about each other, so he had to be careful that he was not seen. Michael stood on the set, out of view, but where he was able to see what was going on. He then moved around so he could get a better view of what was going on.

Then he saw her. She came onto the set, looking even more beautiful than he ever had seen her before. She really wanted to do this, and here he was, he was going to ask her to give that up to come back with him. Michael could not do that, he could not ruin something that she wanted to do for a long time.

Michael just left the scene, thinking about what they were going to do next.

Miley looked up, and saw someone with familiar long blonde hair walking away from the filming area. He looked a lot familiar, but she wonder just who it was.

"No, it couldn't be." Miley answered.

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	5. The Unthinkable Happens Part I

**AN: Well, this is the final chapter. This will also count as my birthday story. What is going to happen when Miley and Michael finally meet after almost two weeks apart? The unthinkable, that is what is going to happen.**

**Chapter Five: The Unthinkable Happens Part I**

Michael woke the next morning, and quickly checked his laptop. He saw that it was a minute before 10 AM. He wondered what he was going to do today, because the cast party for the movie was later tonight, so he figured that the best thing he should do was to walk around to clear his mind as he decided what he was going to do next. Yeah, that is what he was going to do. Michael slipped on some jeans, some sneakers, and a Rams Jersey. Within moments, he was out the door, wandering around Miami as his thoughts took over, not paying any mind to the overcast sky that seemed fairly omnious.

* * *

Michael felt a cool wind blow through as he walked along the beach, his fingers tracing the little black box in his pocket. When he noticed the various people walking around and away from him, he went to the edge of the board walk on the beach, and took out the box, and opened it. He looked at the ring inside, and smiled lightly. The smile faded as he remembered the circumstances of the relationship between him and Miley. The ring was a big step to give her, but he really wanted to do this, but painful questions still lingered in the man's life.

_What if while we are together, I die? _Michael asked himself. He never feared death until he was about to ask Miley those four words.

Those four words? Well, as I said before, those words are either going to make or break their relationship.

* * *

It was time for the cast party of the movie that Miley was shooting. Michael felt really out of place because he knew that there were going to be a lot of people that were going to recognize him probably. He did not care, because his one and only concern was to find Miley. He was looking through the crowd of people trying to find her, and he was wondering if she was even here. After a few more minutes of searching, Michael was about to give up when he saw a familiar figure walking in a certain direction. It was Miley, and she was walking out to the balcony, wearing a black dress and heels that stopped a little bit before her knees. Michael smiled, because she looked absolutely radiant in that dress. She opened the doors, and stepped out, a cool breeze coming in behind her. Miley took out her phone, and texted "Happy Birthday, Love Miley" to Michael. Michael looked at his cellphone when he got the message, and saw that the date was May 30. It was a few hours before his birthday. Michael smiled, and continued to follow her.

Michael went to the door, and hesitated going out and joining her. His heart was telling him to go out there, and to sweep her off his feet, but his mind was telling him to stay right there, and think about things a little more carefully. Of course, this was Michael Harris we are talking about here, if he thought about things a little more carefully, he would not be with Miley at all, let alone out here to begin with. Against better judgement, Michael crossed the room, and grabbed her by the waist. She was going to slap him until she saw who it was.

"Michael?" Miley said in total surprise.

"Yeah, the one and only." Michael smiled. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss.

When they parted, Miley asked him, "Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I have something very important to ask you." Michael told her. Miley noticed the nervous tone of voice that he had. Michael stood there, feeling as though he was going to have a heart attack.

"Miley..." Michael began.

Out of nowhere, rain began to pour down on them, causing Michael to, oddly enough, laugh.

"Care to take this back to my hotel?" Miley laughed as well.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Michael said, grabbing her hand and heading towards the door.

* * *

As Michael and Miley were driving through the city, in an effort to get back to her hotel room, and it was obvious that was not going to happen. Due to the excessive rain, Michael took a wrong turn somewhere, and now they were lost.

"Michael, we need to pull over and try to figure out where we are." Miley told him.

"Yeah. I know, but where are we going to find a place to park?" Michael asked her.

"How about-MICHAEL, LOOK OUT!" Miley screamed. Michael looked to where Miley was pointing, and sure enough, he saw a tree falling down right in front of them. Thinking quickly, Michael swerved out of the way to avoid the tree, only to crash right into another tree. Michael tried to do something, but darkness took over him...

* * *

He did not know what happened to them.

When Michael came to, he was out in the pouring rain, near the car. He tried to get his bearings, but his head was killing him. He placed a hand to his head, and winced. When he snatched his hand away from his forehead, he saw that he was bleeding slightly. Even with him being drenched and his head feeling like it was going to explode, he tried to piece together what had happen to him and Miley.

_Miley. Where is she? _Michael wondered. He scanned the area, and then Michael looked towards the car they were driving, and saw something that made his heart stop.

The car was totaled, and their was a big branch covering the car. Michael's heart began to beat really fast when he approached the wreck.

"No...Oh god no..." Michael said, worry shaking his body. He did not see her, but upon further inspection, he saw her limp form on the floor of the truck.

With what strength he could muster and fighting through the pain, he managed to pull Miley from the truck without hurting her.

When he got her from the truck, all he could do at that moment was to hold her close, and cry into her limp form.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." Michael sobbed as he held Miley's bleeding head to his chest, as the rain fell all around them...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
